dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill
} |name = Merrill |image = Merrill-Cleaned.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Dalish Pariah |title = Marethari's First |location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Erin Matthews - (Origins) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Merrill is an elven mage and a temporary companion to the Dalish elf Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin and a companion to Hawke in Dragon Age II.Video, "Dragon Age Developer Diary - The Story" (03:45). Retrieved 2011-01-10. Hanlon, Seb. "Is it possible to exchange weapons between Hawke and companions?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-19. Background Merrill is the apprentice of the clan's Keeper, Marethari. She is interested in recovering the elves' lost lore and possesses some knowledge of the elves' old magic. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins When Tamlen goes missing in old ruins, the Keeper asks Merrill to accompany the Dalish elf to help find him. Marethari believes that Merrill's magic and knowledge of elven lore may help in the search. But Tamlen cannot be found, though fortunately Merrill does not appear to contract the sickness that affected the Dalish elf and she continues to live with the clan. Dragon Age II Merrill is a character in Dragon Age II. According to David Gaider Merrill will have a different voice actor in Dragon Age II, as the Dalish now have Welsh or Irish accentsGaider, David. "Voice Actors (Speculation and Discussion)". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-09.. He stated: It's a new actor-- and is the last on the list of "actors I specifically asked for and got on the first try".Gaider, David. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. Initial statistics (Origins) Class: Mage Specialization: N/A Starting spells/skills: Herbalism, Combat Tactics Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons Entropy: Weakness Equipment: Acolyte's Staff, Tevinter Mage Robes Gallery Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill - Origins Merrill companion.jpg|Merrill - Dragon Age II Merrill 01.png|Merrill in Battle Merrill 02.png|Merrill fighting Templars Merrill 03.png|Merrill fighting Drakes body.jpg|Merrill(center), along with Varic(left), Carver(top right), and Hawke(Bottom right). Trivia * Mary Kirby wrote Merrill for Dragon Age II. Kirby, Mary. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. * Merrill means shining sea in Irish Gaelic. * If you compare Merrill's face from Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, you can see there is a slight difference in her facial tattoos. * The Dalish Clan from Origins, Marethari/Merrill have settled on Sundermount and this is the location where you will deliver Flemeth's amulet. "PC Games preview ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-16. * Merrill's new specialization is called "Dalish Pariah". Notes * Some players may want to take Merrill's mage robes before leaving for Ostagar (remove them before speaking to Duncan in the cave, as she will be removed from the party after this dialogue). They are useful either as clothing for Morrigan later on, or as selling fodder for the Quartermaster. References Category:Characters Category:Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates